


Family Time

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Reid knows he doesn’t just have a team; he has a family.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).

> **Disclaimer** \- As always, I don’t own them
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This was written for schweinsty at comment_fic for the prompt: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid + David Rossi, Keeping the kid company while he recovers from an injury

The inviting smells of garlic and lemon filled Spencer’s home, distracting him from speed reading his way through a fanfic novel Garcia had recommended to keep him entertained: _I was a Teenage Werewolf_. He might have to watch _Teen Wolf_ as a result, which would make her smile. Besides, what else was there to do until he was back on active duty? He did like urban fantasy, after all. Truthfully, Spencer liked most genres. 

He shifted on the couch painfully. He rarely wished to be anything he wasn’t, say, muscular like Morgan, but if he had been maybe the man they had been after wouldn’t have been able to toss him over the stairs so easily. He was lucky it was only a couple cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. The fall could have broken his neck.

J.J. and her kids had spent the day keeping him company. Rossi had shown up to take the evening shift. Oh, they weren’t calling it babysitting duty, but Spencer knew it for what it was. He didn’t mind. He was too sore to cook for himself and anything Rossi whipped up would be better than delivery. In theory though, Rossi was here to talk about the book business.

Spencer remembered their first meeting and him fan boying all over Rossi’s books. He couldn’t help it. He was naturally enthusiastic. Rossi had taken it with grace. Spencer appreciated that.

“Smells great, Rossi. What are you making?”

“My Nonna’s shrimp scampi. My father swore he’d swim all the way back to Italy for a plate of it.”

“Sounds fantastic. Anything I can do to help?”

“Can you get yourself to the table? It’s done.”

Spencer hobbled to the table. Rossi already had it set with a water pitcher in the middle. Spencer knew on his own Rossie would more likely drink wine, but it wasn’t really Spencer’s thing. A salad rich in fennel awaited him and Rossi plated the scampi over a lush bed of angel hair – more pasta than Spencer was certain he could eat – and then the sat down at the table. “Mangia.”

Spencer tasted the scampi. “I can see why your father was willing to swim to Italy for it.”

Rossi beamed. “So, to the real reason for my visit, I was thinking of writing another book and I was hoping you’d help.”

Spencer couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear. That really wasn’t entirely why Rossi was here, but he had no doubt the offer was genuine. A fission of excitement ran up Spencer’s spine. “I’d love to.”

“Great.”

Rossi launched into his proposal and what ran through Spencer’s mind was how lucky he was. He didn’t just have an important job. The BAU was family. Who could want anything more?


End file.
